Captain America
Captain America is the name of several fictional characters appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The first and primary character is Steve Rogers, who was created by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby. Other characters have adopted the alias over the years, most notably Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson. Earth-616 Steven Rogers (Revolutionary War Era) Captain Steven Rogers, the 18th century ancestor of the World War 2 Super-Soldier serum recipient, wore a colorful costume and carried a round cast iron shield.Captain America: Sentinel of Liberty #6 (March 1999) Steve Rogers Steve Rogers, a scrawny Army reject, was given the Super-Soldier serum, becoming the only complete success for Project: Rebirth, and the first person to officially be called "Captain America" by the Marvel Universe's American government. Isaiah Bradley The Super Soldier program experimented on African American test subjects, including Isaiah Bradley, to re-create the formula that had been used to turn Steve Rogers into Captain America, which is similar to the Tuskegee Syphilis Study.Truth: Red, White & BlackComics as Philosophy p. 54Encyclopedia of comic books and graphic novels, Volume 2 by M. Keith Booker, p.498 Considered to be the "Black Captain America", Bradley became an underground legend among much of the African-American community in the Marvel Universe. Isaiah is also the grandfather of Young Avenger team member Patriot. William Nasland After Rogers goes missing in action and is presumed dead, William Nasland, on appointment by U.S. President Harry S. Truman, becomes the next Captain America. The story was used to reconcile Marvel's conflicting accounts of Captain America in the 1950s and 1960s. Jeffrey Mace Following William Nasland's death, Jeffrey Mace assumes the identity of Captain America. William Burnside After Jeffrey Mace's retirement, a college professor named William Burnside assumes the identity of Steven Rogers and, in response to the threat of a Communist Red Skull, the identity of Captain America. He and his Bucky battle communism throughout the 1950s. Unfortunately, he used a flawed Nazi copy of Project Rebirth to enhance his body, which results in his developing a violent paranoia, necessitating his arrest and placement into suspended animation. Bob Russo, "Scar" Turpin, and Roscoe Simons In a time when Rogers had abandoned the Captain America identity, Bob Russo and "Scar" Turpin appear using the alias for an issue each, but quickly abandon the identity after being injured.Captain America #178-#179 (Oct. 1974) Roscoe Simmons wears the star-spangled costume during Rogers' time as the Nomad, and is given the shield by Rogers. He briefly serves as Falcon's junior partner, but is killed by the Red Skull a mere two issues after adopting the identity.Captain America #181-#183 (Jan. 1975 - March 1975) John Walker When the U.S. Government strips Rogers of his mantle, it appoints former Super-Patriot John Walker in his place.Captain America #333 Sam Wilson Wilson, former crimefighting partner and friend of Steve Rogers, briefly assumes the mantle of Captain America in comics published in 1999.Captain America: Sentinel of Liberty #8-9 (April - May 1999) He resumes the identity in 2014 when Rogers loses the super-soldier serum,Captain America vol. 7 #25'' remaining in the role for three years real time before relinquishing it to Rogers once more. James Buchanan Barnes Following Rogers' apparent death, his close friend and former sidekick James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes assumes the identity of Captain America. Dave Rickford Dave Rickford is a former special forces soldier who attained an augmentation giving him superpowers from Dr. Malus and The Power Broker. He becomes the new Captain America when Bucky is entangled in legal difficulties and Steve Rogers is the head of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He is kidnapped by AIM and rescued by Rogers, who convinces him to drop the identity.Captain America #615.1 (May 2011) Alternate universes Scott Summers In an alternate future of the Ultimate Universe, Scott Summers assumes the mantle of Captain America after Steve Rogers dies and leads a small team of X-Men.Ultimate Fantastic Four/Ultimate X-Men Annual #1 Danielle Cage The daughter of Luke Cage and Jessica Jones, Danielle operates as Captain America in an alternate future where New York City has been flooded. She uses the magnetic components Steve once used on the shield in order to better control it, and has the abilities of both her parents. She first appears in Ultron Forever, and is currently in the present and a member of the U.S.Avengers.U.S.Avengers #1 (January 2017) Kiyoshi Morales A future incarnation of Captain America, known as Commander A, is a major character in the Captain America Corps limited series, and is stated to be of mixed Japanese, African-American, Latino, and Native American descent. He is also implied to be a descendant of Luke Cage. He wields two energy force-field shields, similar to the one that Steve Rogers used once when he temporarily lost his vibranium shield.Captain America Corps #1-5'' Roberta Mendez The Marvel 2099 Captain America is a woman named Roberta Mendez who suffers from an artificially induced split personality, leaving her unaware of her powers and her activities as Captain America. Her day job is a receptionist at the Alchemax corporation. She has energy force-field wings reminiscent of Sam Wilson's and an energy shield.Secret Wars 2099 #1 Samantha Wilson Earth-65's Captain America is an African-American woman named Samantha Wilson. In the 1940s, Samantha underwent Project Rebirth after the other potential candidates (Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes and Isaiah Bradley) were gravely injured by Nazi saboteurs. She becomes Captain America, but is thought lost sacrificing her life to stop Arnim Zola. In reality, she is trapped in an alternate reality where time moves differently, and when she escapes 75 years have passed. She continues to fight as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. under Peggy Carter.Radioactive Spider-Gwen #2 Shannon Carter In an alternative future of the Marvel Universe, Shannon Carter (a relative of Sharon Carter's) adopts the costume of Captain America and, using a weapon containing miniature shields, becomes American Dream. See also *Captain America's shield *Captain Midlands *Red Guardian *Anti-Cap *Josiah X Notes References * * * * * * * * * * External links *Captain America (disambiguation) at the Marvel Universe *Captain America at the Marvel Database Project Category:Captain America Category:Marvel Comics titles Category:United States-themed superheroes Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1941 Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1975